relax, have you said relax ?
by Wen1
Summary: Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Amara, and Bobby go spend one day at the beach with Jean’s sister and three of her friends. JOTT not a lot of, but that’s THE couple of this fic
1. Default Chapter

_"Relaxation ? Have you said relaxation ?"_

**Writer: Wen**

**Situation:**  The events of my last fanfic "overwhelmed" have taken place; the mutants' existence and theirs aftermaths have been revealed like in the "X-Men: evolution" episode's. Jean and Scott have almost twenty years old. Only Sara and Jean's father have totally accepted Jean's mutation.

**Summary :** Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Amara, and Bobby go spend one day at the beach with Jean's sister and three of her friends. JOTT (no a lot of, but that's THE couple of this fic)

**Categorie:** humour (I hope lol), romance etc

**Disclamer: **I don't own the X-men bla bla bla

**Writter notes :** it's a little frenzy which kept running trough my head. This is my third X-Men Fanfic. Well I didn't knew how long was the age-gap between Jean and her sister, so I have put around 6 years (for the objections, this way, yes, at your left, yes here is lol) Last thing: Jean, Scott and Ororo would seem to be slightly castrators, but remind you that they've to manage five young mutants which need discipline…

A big thanks to extra_ter2estrial, with who I've been enjoying chatting 1 hour by day since a few months and who has had the kindness to correct my translation for you J. And to Jen and others ones for having help me to settle the problems of French/English translations' which weren't in the dictionary lol.

So, happy reading and please review!

  


_* Kurt, Bobby, you are the last ones missing, we're waiting for you *_ sent Jean by telepathy to the two young mutants

It was a particular July Sunday. One week ago, Jean's sister, Sara, had purposed to her by phone to spend a day at the beach, seeing that this will be near Bayville and if each of them drove part of the way this project seemed workable. Sara intended to bring some friends of her, Jean had made the same and Amara, Tabitha, Ororo, Kurt, Kitty and Bobby had accepted the invitation with delight.

The most part of the group was already in the garage. Jean was helping Scott to load the beach-bags into the X-Van.

- "Are you sure to have well specified that it's a simple day at the beach and not a week trekking in the bush ?" asked Scott after having moved back in order to have a better view at the accumulation of bags which he has achieved to fill the trunk.

- "Mmmh, I know what you'll say, you'll say that the women don't know how to travel lightly" Said Jean in a falsely reproachful tone, letting herself being taken into Scott's arms. "But, if you look well, you'll notice that what takes place are the provisions for the picnic and they're only here for the way there…I trust our friends for not leaving much…"

- "But I wasn't insinuating anything" said the young leader, giving to her one of this smile she was the only one to provoke

- "I know it, I was teasing you" she answered, letting strike her hand against his cheek.

She briefly pressed her lips against his before coming back near of the girls who began to get impatient.

This day wasn't promised to be absolutely safe, but Jean had made it clear to them that she and Scott intended to spend time together without having to hear the chuckles of the ones or being spied by the other. This going out have to be spent out of powers in order to merge themselves into the tourists-mass and not to attract attention on them. The three '_adults_' of the expedition had overall made the things clear to Kurt, Kitty and Bobby Tabitha seeming to be usually wiser when she was with Amara…well, in principle….

This day of relaxation was welcomed, overall in a show of anonymity. Since the revelation of their existence, they've had enough of being looked askance and pointed at like criminals. And besides there had been the institute's destruction which had required  longer weeks of work, fortunately accelerated by the mutants' gifts. Moreover, like Jean had feared, even the ones who liked them in the past, when they thought they were "_normal_" , were now avoiding them and only seeing them as 'mu_t_ants' or worse: '_freaks'_. Of course, each of them had all been prepared since the day they have discovered theirs capacities; but at twenty years old or less, it was hard to be rejected by everybody only because of an irrational fear. The unknown fear, that's the worst dread of humanity ; what Man fears, he destroys, we cannot escape from the human being, only raised by some people with a opener-mind. 

Jean sighed but the sound was muffled by a characteristic _BAMF ! _Kurt and Bobby have just appeared in a cloud of smoke. None of the people already in the garage were startled, they were too accustomed to this sort of untimely appearance.

- "The professor was checking the water- resistance of my image inducer" explained Nigthcrawler "And I had to change the hologram in order to have something decent for the beach "

- "It's a pity" said Tabitha in a detached tone "If you appear in you fuzzy form on the beach or in the sea, we'd have more space in less than five minutes…"

Storm raised her eyebrows:

- "I hope that I don't need to remind you about what we've said…" she declared "No apparent powers except in extreme-necessity cases"

- "If it rains or some clouds hide the sun ?" asked Bobby

- "We've a beautiful weather and this will be the same all the day" answered Scott after having closed the trunk "Moreover, I'd have you to know that Storm's intervention  it justly the king of powers' use to avoid in public. So, Kurt, no teleportations and, Bobby, icebergs or snowballs in the middle of July risks not to go unnoticed if you see what I mean…" implied the young man before adding by precaution "that the same for the others"

- "Yes Fearless Leader ! "

- "Good, now everybody in the car !"

***

Meanwhile, almost 60 kilometres from here:

- "Hurry up ! I wouldn't like have been late!" said Sara a dark-haired young woman of 26 years old, burying a beach towel in a straw bag. 

- "Will your sister bring a lot of friends with her?" Asked Bryan

- "I don't know she said to me that she was going to invite the ones who would want to come, and seeing that they are like a sort of family…"

- "I admit that I'm also looking forward to meet them in person, she and the others"  said Samantha, putting her 18 month old little daughter in her buggy "Overall your sister, she seems to be so powerful! And also the one with the beams or whatever it is"

- "Scott" rectified  Sara "But they're all particularly, each in their own way. Having said that, don't forgot that in public they usually don't use theirs powers so they'll seem to be just like you and me"

Two of her closest friends a young couple of Canada extraction, were particularly impressed by one of the flash-info which had been broadcasted a few day after '_the sentinel story'_. It were pictures showing the X-Men in action against the Juggernaut when he was playing the tightrope walker on the dam.

Like the most part of the citizens, they were afraid at the beginning to learn the existence of the mutants ─ _overall discovering that this was also concerning their friend's sister_─ but later on, Sara had spoken to them about the mutants with full knowledge of the facts which had been more valuable than the ignorant journalists' speculations.

To be continued, well, if you want it…review!


	2. part 2

On the other hand, contrary to Samantha and Bryan, Maria, a young Italian holidaying at Sara's home, her american pen friend, didn't seem to be aware about it…

- "_Ma_ of _che are you talking_ ?" she asked in a little italianised English

- "Haven't you seen these reports about the mutants which inundated the TV channels some months ago ?"wondered Bryan

- "_Si, _off course, _ma_ _brevemente"_ answered the young girl "Our _television_ hasn't said too much about it _perché_ ?"

- "Well, Sara's sister, Jean, and the friends she'll bring with her, are X-Men, mutants if you want"

Maria opened rounded eyes.

- "Blimey !…_ma, _aren't they _pericolosi _? On the _televisione_, they said they were training for the _guerra_"

- "Don't listen to what the media says" made Sara in a quiet voice "Most of the mutants are good people ─particularly the X-Men who are taught to control their powers and to use them wisely─ At the beginning, they're humans like you and me, but they've evolved more quickly, a lot more quickly……In a way, we are their ancestors"

- "Don't make ourselves look older too quickly" said Bryan before his wife cute the conversation."

- "Ok, Mathilde is ready, here we go !" said Samantha, cutting short the conversation.

***

After almost one hour's drive with a good speed, the X-Van had just turned into the beach's parking. Despite the imposing dimensions of the car, Scott didn't have too much difficulties in finding a place ; after all it was only 9.30 a.m.

The ocean, with limpid blue water, expanded to the horizon, a slight swell was producing just the waves required to assure good bathes. The fine-sand zone was already almost filled, but some free-place was remaining.

The people in charge of the little group of mutants needed already to restrain the enthusiasm of some of them…

- "No"  said Scott

- "But it'd be easier !" argued Kurt ; his hologram was projecting a view of a young Wagner wearing a shirt with hawaiian-colours and a boxer quite as colourful.

- "I doubt whether that the sudden appearance of an adolescent surrounded by a pile of bags goes unnoticed…" supported the leader.

Cyclops was also wearing a beach's Bermuda-short, but enhanced by a shirt with less aggressive colours; his ruby-quartz sunglasses was giving to him a particularly attractive look.

- "Scott's right" approved Ororo, wearing a long and vaporous sky-blue dress, her pure-white hair was restrained by a simple headband "Each one carry his bag and assume it moreover, we'll share the provisions"

- "Ok ok" said Kurt, raising his shoulders, not at all hurt. "I was just purposing it to be of help to you, that's all"

Bobby, totally disregarding the conversation, took a deep breath by opening his arms to perfectly fill up his lung  :

- "Hmmmm, can you smell this good sea-breeze ?…"__

- _"Snif, snif_, me, I don't see difference with the one of the institute" answered Amara__

- "Of course there's a difference ! The emanations of the chips, sun-lotions and apple doughnuts!" joked Tabitha.__

Wearing her hair in her way, with her two little golden ponytails behind her head ; dressed with a short really _short_, a top showing her navel and having her sunglasses and some studs in her ears, the young girl was sporting her accustomed rebellious look.

Jean quickly spotted a bar with pavement and dancing called '_The Atlantis_' and led them along in that direction.

- "Sara said that they'd wait us in front of this bar, near the beach-volley pitch"

At these words, Bobby and Kurt opened their eyes wide.

-  "Like before I'm going to be obliged to say to you _no _and even add : _certainly not_!" said Scott, catching them unaware.__

-  "But you don't even know what we wanted to say !" protested Kurt__

- "No need to be a telepath to know that you were tempted by the perspective to do one match or two…" smiled Ororo__

- "Yes," admitted Iceman "And why not ?"__

- "We've already experienced this kind of sport with the base-ball Bobby ; a match without powers is not in your line" reminded the young man "The goal is not to attract attention to us ; so, I'm sorry to disappointed you, but we'll have to be satisfied with bathes and relaxing, it's wiser"   __

They all nodded, even the two protesters, understanding perfectly that he was right. 

- "And now, like, to us the shellfishes and the fine-sand !!" said Kitty with an overflowing enthusiasm as she had just put her foot on the beach.

The little group cleared a way between the numerous tourists basking in the sun. Some people had taken care to rest in the shade, others might have come here for days, and judging by their lobster-red flesh, peeling in spots, they stayed in the sun without taking any precautions. 

Storm leading the way, Scott and Jean, hand in hand, bringing up the rear, they made their way calmly toward the place indicated by the telepath. The frivolous atmosphere was already here: Bobby was chatting up with Amara by playing the gentleman, purposing to carry her bag, as Tabitha, Kurt and Kitty were poking fun at them in a rather exasperate way. At least, since some time; the adolescents seemed to have changed theirs targets and the two oldest students of the professor could take the liberty of hoping for a slight tranquillity.

To be continued, well, if you want it…review!


	3. part3

Thanks for the reviews  !!  J 

Scott was appreciating the fact of not being the only one to wear sunglasses. Nothing was worst for him that the glances cast toward him when he went to the cinema or at a museum without putting his ruby-quartz sunglasses down. Most of the time, he was looked askance or quite simple shouted at. Oh, he had the set excuse of the _'sensitive eyes'_ but this didn't prevent this discomfort to seize him all the time. Of course, with time, he was paying less and less attention to it, he had become accustomed to these kind of reactions; but unfortunately, now that his identity had been revealed on television, he was not only considered like an impolite guy, but like a nature's mistake…The offended expression had been replaced by scared expressions, disdain and even hatred. 

Scott felt Jean slightly squeeze his hand, he smiled at her, knowing that she should have experienced his brief melancholy through their link.

- "Jean !!!" called a feminine voice

- "Sara !" answered the telepath at the view of her sister

The little group of  doctor Grey's two daughters were soon reunited and the two sisters fell into each other arms.

- "I'm so delighted to see you again !" said Sara 

Sara observed her little sister a few minutes. She was dressed with a dark-top and a pareo with warm colours which echoed her long red-hair she wore loose. She was particularly beautiful, yes, her sister has become a woman and Sara was glad to see her so full bloom.

- "You are wonderful Jean, you've so much changed and yet it's only ten months since the last time we've seen each other" 

- "You've changed too, you've rounded out" said the young mutant, smiling towards her sister's abdomen. She was six months pregnant "Paul couldn't come ? " she asked not seeing her brother-in-law.

- "No, he was detained at the last minute but he asked to me to give you his regards"

- "Wow ! It's so cool !! Do you see these waves !" exclaimed Kurt on the background.

- "That's the remains of the crossing of this boat" said Kitty by pointing a small craft quickly moving off "that's just, like, a remark"

Sara released her sister's hand before smiling at the institute's group and nodding in a friendly way at the two she knew the best: Scott and Ororo.

- "Everybody's all right ?"

Everyone agreed in the same voice. Sara moved back to present her friends:

- "For easiness, we should introduce everybody" she began "so here is Maria, my Italian pen-friend in the USA for a two-week holiday ; Bryan and Samantha, married, and their 18-month-old little daughter, Mathilde" she ended , indicating her, wriggling in her dad's arms, wanting him to put her back on her feet.

- "I see that there is someone who is in a hurry" smiled Jean "So I'll make it short: here is Scott, Ororo, Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Amara and Tabitha."

- "Glad to meet all of you" greeted them Bryan "Sara has talked about you a lot"

Only the three oldest mutants knew that Sara's friends were aware about their identities. On one accord, they had preferred to hide it ─ _no, we'll rather say: to omit willingly_ ─  of  the younger in order to let them be the most discreet possible.

-  "I know that's not really easy for you in these times despite the President's declaration" said Sara, speaking only at Jean, Scott and Ororo "But I think you'll be quiet here"

- "We hope," answered her sister

- "Well, what about we go to settle us?" purposed Samantha seeing that her daughter was becoming impatient.

- "Good idea!"

***

As they were making their way between the towels and the parasols, they had the unpleasant '_surprise'_ to see some holidaymakers looking strangely hard at them and whispering between them in such a way giving them a slight impression of '_déjà-vu_'. Having said that, they tried not to pay too much attention to it and kept on following Sara, who lead them to a free place. They settled in rapidly, talking about everything and nothing, but they couldn't help to notice that the people around them haven't stopped to scowl at them, some of them pointing to them with less than perfect discretion.

-  "That's it, that starts…" mumbled Boom-Boom by spreading her towel "It was too good to be true"

- "Keep still Tabitha, ignore them" said Storm her, knowing the impulsive temper of the adolescent.

The young mutant sighed and nodded.

Earlier they'd put on their bathing suits, to make sure they'd be ready to swim. The Xavier's Institute's young students were all affected by being watched over again, but, with one tacit accord, they decided to take it as if nothing had happened and to enjoy to the maximum their beach-day. Kurt was frustrated, moreover he has took the precaution to change his hologram in the X-Van in order to not betray their identities but this didn't change anything; it seems that "_mutant_" was put up on their foreheads and highlight by blinking lights…

Sara's two married friends were applying some sun-cream on their daughter's skin who was looking forward to go to "the waa". They protected her with a slight tee-shirt and a hat, and put to her feet two little sea-sandals. 

- « Well ! Here goes ! Everybody to the sea !!" said Sara with a contagious enthusiasm.

review!


	4. part 4

Sorry, but yesterday the post didn't want to work… Thanks for the reviews  !!  J 

She hadn't had to repeat herself; the group of 13 people (and Mathilde)─ "_That's a good start" the superstitious would say… _─ dashed to the shore, waiting impatiently before the next wave came to lick their feet.

- "Oh ! It's fresh !" started Amara

- "Sorry, but the Kilauea's crater wasn't available" joked Kurt, knowing the temperature's gust of his friend 

- "You really find it fresh Amara ?" asked Bobby "Me, I think it's perfect and it'd be a little fresher if…but we haven't the right"

- "Oh, come on Iceman !" Tabitha laughed at him "Let us see if you still find it perfect once you are in…" she added by letting one of her famous "orange-balls" escape into the water, which one quickly fulfilled its function, wetting Bobby from head to foot.

- "Tabitha !!" Exclaimed Storm, the scene hadn't escaped her and who cut short the laughs of Magma, Tabitha and Kurt.

Fortunately, nobody human (except theirs new friends) seemed to have noticed the abnormality of the event, the detonation having been muffled by the wave which broke at the same time, and after all, a stone ─ _well, we'll say a big one _─ thrown in the water could have produced the same effect.

Bobby found himself not less, we like to think so, the ass in the water and him, had any doubt as for the cause of this situation: Boom-Boom. Good loser, but not wishing to let her get off lightly on this count, he rubbed his hands by advance and…

- "Don't even think about that Bobby !" Scott prevented him.

- "Hey! But here is a self-defence case ! There isn't a prescription  ?"

- "Certainly not Iceman" repeated Cyclops in a serious tone, his ruby-quartz sunglasses reflecting the sunlight "Settle it like you want but without infringing the rules which we've summarized lately"

- "Ok…" he reluctantly accepted 

Scott glanced a last time toward him to be sure he had understood, and joined Jean in the sea. 

Bobby sighed with frustration before using the good old method : the complete watering with arm's and leg's tapping, sparing no one of his friends. The situation rapidly turned in a raged battle of splashes before settling down, leaving five mutants dripping but satisfied with this broaching of subject worthy of their reputation.

***

On Scott and Jean's side, the word "_relaxation_" had an-other meaning. However, like it already had been the case on the beach, some bathers scowled at them ─ _all the more so as that the young couple was showing fondness towards each other ─_  and withdrew from them by muttering indecipherable words but easily deducible. Both of them were affected by this behaviour but they took care not to show it in order not to do this kind of people a favour. They satisfied themselves to ignore them courteously, shared an accomplice smile and began to swim into the open-sea.

Apparently, despite all theirs efforts, the X-Men had failed in their objective to spend one day in the anonymity, behaving '_normally'_, thought Scott….But, after all, would he really want to be '_normal'_ himself ? If this was to say be as intolerant and disrespectful than the people that they were passing continuously since their secret had been revealed, no thanks! Somewhere, even if he'll never be able to control his gift and will be obliged to continuously wear these shades which standardized all the colours in a red gradation symphony, he was proud to be a mutant.

_* If we hadn't had both of them, we wouldn't have met * _said a soft and familiar voice in his mind.

Jean has stopped swimming and was surprised to find that she could stand, a sand bank having had the fortunate idea to form some 30 meters out from the beach. When Scott reached the sand bank, he stopped swimming and joined her.

_* It's not nice to spy *_ he pretended to be reproachful

_*It was open *_ she answered, smiling

- "I was projecting ?" guessed Scott at loud voice

- "Yeah, the bond we share had since a long time told me that you were preoccupied You just gave me some details in addition" she answered before adding with a smile:  "You know, even if we don't go unnoticed like we'd have wanted, we're together, and to me that's the most important"

Scott smiled and took her in his arms.

- "Yeah, that's the most important" he approved in a soft voice before brushing away one red-locks behind the young woman's ear "I dunno what I'd have became without you Jean, you know ?"

He lightly pressed his lips against hers in a kiss to which the telepath didn't wait to answer, slipping her arms around his neck. They let the waves caress their back, all the scornful remarks which could have been meant for them thus far disappeared, all the worry evaporated. When they were kissing, all became so much peaceful and easy, the particular bond which linked them allowed them to share their feelings. During these so tender moments, nothing mattered but the wish to extend its the longest possible.

***

On the shore, Bryan and Samantha were keeping an eye on their little daughter as the mutant's group was vying in ingenuity for taking advantage of their bath without for all that using their powers. Sara has just left the water, leaving Ororo and Maria chatting together. The young woman, walking near a family passing on the beach by looking in the direction of the students of the Xavier's institute, heard some snatches of conversation. The accumulation of the words '_freaks'_, '_public place_', '_free and easy_' ended to make her fly off the handle and, instead of ignoring them like her sister and her friends did, she couldn't help but snap at them : 

- "Well really! What does it matter to you ??!! You treat them of freaks but meanwhile they aren't the one to insult and be disrespectful to you !!!!"

- "Are you one of them ?" asked a robust man.

- "No, I'm a human, having said that, my sister is a mutant and do you know what ? I'm proud of it ! But I'm ashamed to see how our kind are treating them !" Raised Sara before going her way, leaving her '_victims'_ disconcerted, to join Bryan and Samantha.

- "That's better ?" asked  the young man grabbing a towel to dry his daughter now that he and Sam were back at their location.

- "No!" answered the mother-to-be before admitting "…yes it's unwinding. But I can't believe that they undergo that everyday, I don't know how they can bear it"

- "That's unfortunate to say," declared Samantha "but the human beings ─ and particularly the ones who think they belong to what they call '_civilized-people'_─ have always exerted discrimination under one form or another. At an epoch it was the Negro race, then, the Jewish and the handicapped, then the homosexuals, and now the mutants. I fear that all we can do against that it's to teach the tolerance and the equality to our children."

- "We should…"

But Sara, seeing some of the mutants coming back, cut in and decided to shut the conversation to not spoil their pleasure.

review!


	5. part 5

Thanks for the reviews  !!  J 

Kurt, Tabitha and Kitty were drying themselves in the sun with the married couple, their daughter, and the Italian who preferred the parasol's shade. Sara had returned from the edge of the sea to relax; Ororo, Bobby and Amara were playing in the waves by trying to jump over them, to surf them or to plunge into their slight rollers, and were soon joined by Scott and Jean.

- "They are… how do you say…cute, both of them" said Maria with a strong Italian accent.

- "Huh ?" asked the three youngsters in the same voice

- "I think she's referring to Scott and Jean, isn't it ?" asked Samantha

The Italian nodded.

- "Oh yeah, these two" said Kurt with a frank revival of interest "They took their time believe us ! They've declared their love after Jean's powers ─ OW !, Are you crazy ??!!!"

He took a nudge in the ribs from Kitty, from whom only one glance was enough to make it clear to him the reason of this holiday. He resumed, sputtering a little :

- "Yes…er…so, I was saying: when Jean's power of attraction have suddenly increased…yes that's it, she was…how can I say…ill, and that have quickened the things between them"

Tabitha sent a glance and nodded to him in a _good-recovering-boy_ way, as Nightcrawler went on :

-  "Since, their relationship has became more serious and they're almost always together, except in miss ─Ow !─…in training sessions in the dang… ─ OUCH !!!─…gym " ended the young mutant with difficulty by rubbing his ribs before casting a bad glance at his persecutors.   

Bryan let burst a little laugh before declaring :

- "Leave it Kurt, we already know about your gifts"

At this news, the three young mutants stood up again suddenly and found themselves seated on their towel.

- "Ah ?"

- "Yes, we've seen some of you on the television and then Sara spoke to us about you." 

- "'And you…, like, you don't think we…" Kitty wanted to ask but Bryan didn't let her. 

-  "You want to know if we think you're freaks ? Of course not, otherwise we wouldn't be here"

- "Makes sense…" admitted Shadowcat

- "Blimey, it should have more people like you !" said Tabitha before nearly receiving a dead jellyfish full in her face.

The poor animal ─ _rest in peace_─ went fall to the ground in a _SPLASH !_ unsavoury as a bunch of kids, probably the guilty, ran away, crying '_Mutants_!' or '_Freaks_ !'.

- "Oh no that's gone too far !!!" shouted Tabitha by jumping in her feet, her fists clenched.

Jean, Scott, Storm and the others, having witnessed the scene, came back toward the young rebel to stop her from trying to do something stupid.

- "I'm fed up with this !!! We try to merge ourselves into the mass, not to attract attention and this is useless !!" groaned a ragging Tabitha "They're just taking the opportunity to scoff at us closer having understood that we couldn't use our powers !!!"

- "She's right !" approved Bobby "After all, the plan is to be accepted like we are ! Here, we keep on being out of their sight like usually !…if it's what you call a relaxation day!"

-  "Hum, Charles expected this kind of things…" said Storm, but she was barely listened by her students

- "At the point we are, why can't we use our powers ? Be ourselves and…"

- "You can" declared Jean, but Kurt continued his litany.

- "We've the same rights as them after all ! We've the…What ??" the elf realised what he had heard.

Scott slightly smiled before confirming with all Xavier's students :

-  "You can use your powers within the limits of reason. I don't want outbursts of situation like you've used at the institute" informed Cyclops with a serious tone

- "Really ?"

- "Yes" approved Jean "In any case, we've been unmasked, so for that could change…and at least you'll relax yourselves!"

The adolescents expressed loudly their joy.

- "So cool !!! Now this  will become interesting" said Kurt by rubbing his hands in pleasure. 

In a _BAMF! _He teleported himself above the surface of the ocean, at ten meters from the beach, where he let him fall with satisfaction. The others joined him, running, a liberty-wind blowing at theirs ears.

-  "I hope we won't regret it…" pried Storm by throwing up her hands in a theatrically way.

- "They know the limits, they wouldn't clear it" said Jean "…well, we must hope…"

As she was finishing her sentence, she sat down on her towel in order to keep an eye on the youngsters, while Scott said :

- "Otherwise, there's still the danger room and the X-Jet which need a good cleaning…"

- "We could believe to hear Logan" noticed Ororo with a smile

- "Hey, sometimes his methods are good" admitted the young X-Men leader "The proof : Bobby, Jubilee, Ray and Jamie had never again _borrowed_ something unauthorized…"

reviews!


	6. part 6

Thanks for the reviews  !!  J 

The most part of the members' group were applying some sun-cream on themselves to protect their skin against the sun, while listening and participating at the conversation. 

- "We must said that they hadn't put their back into it ! I don't know where they gone but I had never seen your car, the X-Van or the Blackbird in such a good condition ! They've spent more than a month cleaning it all" explained Jean in a way to allow their human friends to understand.

- "Oh man, they aren't angels.." said Bryan

- "Some of them are particularly gifted to put themselves in difficult situations, and to lure us into it at the same time…" approved Scott 

- "Like all child or teenager" made notice Sara

- "With some not negligible aptitudes in addition" specified Jean "With Jamie by example, who has in a way the power to duplicate himself, we rarely are in front of only one trouble, if you saw what I mean. But the days they've made these they've push the wisp a little too far…" 

- "Yes" approved Storm "And since that, we've reconsidered our programmes and we teach our young recruits how to pilot the X-Jet, or even the flight simulator, only when they've the required maturity. In any case, this teaching existed only to provide against a possible state of emergency where neither person in charge would be in a state to pilot, it was out of question to put the control column between their hands. This day, they've acted in a irresponsible way and have received the punishment of their life."

***

When midday came, the adults began to bustle about gathering together the different provision's bags.

-  "You didn't bring an ice-box ?" noticed Bryan, surprised "Your drinks must be hot, you should put them in ours during a moment before drinking it"

Scott smiled and said in a clear tone:

- "This won't be necessary, we already have our walking freezer"

- "I'll recall our wild troupe" purposed Samantha, but Cyclops stopped her.

- "Please, don't move, they'll come by themselves"

Without even Scott need to ask her, Jean closed her eyes and put her fingers against her temples.

_* Bobby, we need you *_ she sent to Iceman before speaking to all of them in the same time _* We gonna eat and it'd be good that all of you get out before you dissolve yourselves in the water*_

The instant after, the five young mutants, teleported by Kurt, appeared in frond of them in the usual _BAMF !_ but nevertheless surprising for the humans.

- "We took the express-way" said Tabitha

Ororo made a _We-have-seen-that_ gesture. Scott heckled Bobby by indicating the drinks' bag with a hand gesture.

- "Iceman ?"

- "No problemo !" said the young mutant, rubbing his hands automatically "How do you want them ?"

- "Avoid freezing it, that's all we ask of you" answered Kitty by wrapping herself in her towel.

- "Ok…"

Bobby held his hands and a visible draught went up to the bottles, covering its with a crystal-ice film. Satisfied with the result, he distributed the drinks, and each one settled with one's sandwich under the impressed look of Sara's friends.

***

It was the stomach well filled up that all the members' group lay down on their towels in the sun or in the shade.

-  "We should come here together more often" said Bryan after having took a look around them "We've never seen so much space around us on this beach until now"

As a matter of fact, all the people who were within a radius of almost five meters of their emplacement have moved further.

- "Jean, Scott and I are the most recognizable because of the particularity of our hair colour or Scott's Shades" declared Storm  "But I didn't think that we'd be identified  so quickly"

- "Yeah, seeing that, we could believe that some people spend their time spying on each other to see if no identified mutant is around" approved Sara, shaking her head in disappointment

-  "Well, the ones who avoid you didn't know what they'd lost" said Maria "I think you're really _bene_ people, that you worth a try to be meet. I'm _contenta_ to be here _oggi_."

- "And me that my daughter can play with you" added Samantha 

Little Mathilde was ecstatic over the delicate icy-figurines that Bobby was making for her. Amara and Tabitha were chatting, stretched up on their towels, glancing at Iceman's sculptures. Scott and Jean were resting in the half shade of the parasol, lying in each other arms, theirs fingers intertwined.

On the bank, quite a different little game was being played: Kurt had laid hands on a handful of seaweed and was running after Kitty in not very commendable intents. At a given time, he had achieved to teleport himself just in front of her so that and so she had nearly ran into him…nearly ? No, in the end she bluntly went through him, having had the reflex to phase herself. Surprised, Kurt hadn't had the time to react that Shadowcat had snatch the seaweed from his hands and had spread it on his head in a greenish and dripping heap.

- "That's what we call '_the sprinkler socked'_" commented Storm before turning her head toward the little girl who had just start to whine.

- "Look Bobby, your figurines are melting like snow in the sun, if I can say that" noticed Tabitha by taking the little girl in her arms for comforting her.

- "Hey! I can't make icier than icy !" Iceman defended himself, shrugging his shoulders.

- "Yes but all the same, this makes Mathilde cry, you'll traumatize her, the poor little girl" argued Boom-Boom before changing her face expression "Hey ! I've an idea ! Amara, if we supply to you the raw materials, could you do some in stone ?"

- "I guess so, well, I've never done this before"

- "Bah, you've made some cubes with the institute's debris, so this should be in your line" declared Bobby "…without for all that you've to take the Magma's shape we know…" he added with a smile

- "So ? Whose the one to devote oneself to go and fetch some stones ?" asked Tabitha, not really motivated at the idea to stand up.

Bobby partly sat up and looked around him.

-  "Apparently, no need to count on the power of the telekinetic on duty, she's sleeping"

- "It's not 'cause I've my eyes shut that I'm sleeping Bobby, so watch your language…" answered Jean in a quiet tone, still coiled up in Scott's arms.

Cyclops smiled at the whim, his shades preventing nevertheless to see if he was dozing too.

- "That's only that I don't want to move, I'm fine here…" she added she added with satisfaction

- "Hey you should sleep during the nights !" scoffed Tabitha in a tone full of insinuations, a teasing smile on her lips.

reviews!


	7. part 7

The continuation J 

Thanks to aimtbj for all the review J

As a matter of fact, some weeks ago, Scott and Jean have moved into the same room, which have gently made gossip among some people…

- "Boom-Boom...?" said the telepath in a calm tone, too calm, keeping nevertheless her eyes shut.

Maria, Bryan, Sam and Sara were surprised by this funny word.

-  "Yeah?"

- "Do you want to take a bath ?"

The mutant quickly understood where Jean was driving at.

- "Er, no not especially…I only begin to tan" answered Tabitha, knowing exactly what Jean was able to do "Ok, I hold my tongue, and leave your sex life out"

- "Hey !! "

Tabitha raised her eyebrows and her shoulders in a same movement :

- "What ? Everybody knows what a man and a woman do…"

- "Tabitha don't even say another word…" Scott prevented her

- "Shutting my trap, that's it ?…Ok…"

The young mutant pretends to close her mouth with a zipper.

- "Good"

- "All the same that…"

- "Beware Tabitha !" treated Scott and Jean in a same voice

- "I was joking" smiled Boom-Boom under the amused look of their friends

Kurt's and Kitty's coming, projecting water droplets all around, interrupted the conversation. The adolescent, panting to have covered half the beach running away from a Kurt resolute to revenge himself ─_and seeing the greenish vestiges in Shadowcat's hair, not doubt he had reached to it_─ achieve to articulate:

-  "You'll never guess who we've just passed !"  

- " Taryn and her band" said Jean

Shadowcat opened her mouth in a surprise' sign.

-  "Hey ! You're cheating ! You read it in my mind !" she pretended to be offended.

- "You've thought about it so loudly that I couldn't help to hear it" smiled Jean

- "Taryn…wasn't she one of your friend ?" asked Sara

- "No comments…" declared Jean, who didn't liked Taryn's behaviour since she had discovered that she, Scott and the others were mutants.

-  "Have they seen you ?" asked Amara to Kurt and Kitty

- "I guess so, like, well I'm not sure seeing that they spend their time to ignore us and to pretend not to know us" answered Shadowcat

- "Be that as it may, they're settled thirty meters from here"  added Nightcrawler "They're mincing with some school's guys who…oh oh…"

- "What's up ?" asked Bobby before turning his head in the direction which seemed to keep the elf's attention…"Oh" he approved at hir turn "Brotherhood at three o'clock to starboard…"

- " What ??! "

Scott, like most of the others mutants have, turned himself in the direction indicated by Iceman.

- "I don't believe it ! There was an advertisement indicating that all our enemies, in the broadest sense of the word, were graciously invited to come on this beach or what ??" grumbled Scott

- "Oh man ! In addition they're complete !" noticed Tabitha before rectified "Well, almost : Todd, Fred, Pietro and Mister _Walking Richter Scale_" she enumerated, glancing toward Kitty at the evocation of this last name.

But this one was spared to answer by Bryan :

- "Who are they ?" he asked

- "Others mutants" answered Ororo "But these ones are under Magneto thumb and accessorily Mystique's, both of them extolling the mutants' and humans' war, contrary to Charles"

- "Magneto ? Is there a relation with '_magnetism'_ ?" asked Samantha

- "Exactly" answered Jean "He can control all metallic object ; Mystique, as for her, is a '_metamorph'_, that is to say that she's able to take on anyone's appearance"

- "Both of them are in most part responsible of the _sentinel'story_ which have revealed us to the world some months before" said Scott before specifying "Well, overall as regards Magneto, even if Mystique haven't done better in her side by kidnapping our professor to take his place…"

***

At their side, the brotherhood's members haven't yet noticed the X-Men and had just put down theirs bags.

- "Oh man Fred…you could have put a bigger swimsuit or a Bermuda" said Lance in a disgusted tone towards the Blob "We've nearly the impression that you're doing nudism here…"

Something attracted Quicksilver's attention on his left.

- "Hey ! Look what we've !" said Pietro "The X-Men at the beach!"

please reviews!


	8. part 8

The continuation  : ) 

Thanks to aimtbj and Scrawler for all theirs reviews and to the others too : ) 

In a fraction of seconds he was leaning on the parasol's post, a sneering smile on his lips.

- "Pietro, I hope that you and your band haven't had the intention to cause trouble…" declared Storm in a steady voice

- "That's not in the programme but, after all, what would prevent us from causing it ?"

- "Hi Kitty" said Lance who has just arrived near them

Shadowcat couldn't help to return his smile, blushing slightly, as Scott answered to Quicksilver's question:  

- "Us, if we have to"

- "You ?" reacted Toad with his panther swimsuit trunks  "And…"

- "Oh come on !" interrupted Tabitha "You cannot just clear off ?!"

Magneto' son came closer to her in a wink:

- "Boom-Boom…Do you know that Mystique has hardly appreciated her room's re-decoration ?"

- "Mystique ? She's not a reference…" said Kurt

- "If…"

_Seeing like it has started, the Brotherhoods had the intention to encrust themselves_, thought Tabitha; but an idea came into her mind and she decided to get it down to work by using a convincing tone:

- "Oh, but who I see ?" She asked before waving a lot behind Pietro like if she was bowing to someone "Yeah it's she ! Come here Wanda !!"

The young mutant opened his eyes wide with horror:

- "WANDA ????!!!!!" cried Pietro by tailing to hide himself the Blob, seated on the beach.

Tabitha and her friends burst in laugh.

- "Really witty Boom-Boom" Lance laughed at her

- "Well, listen Alvers" said Scott in the quietest tone he had never used to speak at Avalanche "I think that you're here for the same reasons than us that's to say to relax yourselves so, we should make a respite for today and simply ignore each other"

Lance seemed to think over it some instants. It pained him to accept a proposition of his rival, but he wasn't in a mood to provoke the X-Men today…and overall to take a thrashing in view of witnesses.

- "Agreed Summers!" he said "we'll ignore each other"

The mutant cast a last glance at Kitty ─ _wearing a swimsuit_─ before setting out again for where he came from, criticizing apparently the greenish aspect and overall the rather repulsive behaviour of Toad, who had just gulped down a bluebottle as big as a hornet.

- "Yuucckk !" made Amara "I believe I'll never get used to it"

- "It's really disgusting" approved Tabitha "And imagine, I've had to bear it at breakfasts time…" she added before turning herself toward Kitty, as Scott, Jean, Sara, Ororo and Maria stood up to go walk on the bank.

Shadowcat  seemed to be lost in her troughs, looking at Lance.

- "Kitty ?" asked Amara.

No reaction, except a slight smile drawing itself on her lips…

- "Hey ho ! Earth to Kitty Pryde !" repeated Tabitha by passing her hand in front of the adolescent's eyes.

- "Yes ?" she asked with natural like if she had been perfectly attentive and that it was the first time they called her.

- "Well, you're back again from Avalanche's planet?"

Kitty gave them an incomprehensible pout.

- " 'back again' ? 'Avalanche's planet' ?"

- "This will make three minutes that you were glancing at Lance with an idiot-look on your face" said Kurt in his astounding tact.

Shadowcat's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she didn't omit to put out her tongue to Nightcrawler before turning her head toward Amara and Tabitha.

- "That's not what you're thinking, he's kind but that's…ok, it's _exactly_ what you're thinking" she finished to admit in front of the _We-are-not-going-to-be-had_ look that her two friends had just sent to her.

- "It's true that he has good sides" conceded Tabitha…_we just have to find its_…,she thought before going on "He cans be nice and thoughtful, overall to you. Having said that, he's only like this when he's alone; as soon as he's back again in presence of one brotherhood's member, he becomes again a sour-tempered and even a tiny bit idiot…"

Kitty sent to her a black glance but finally leave place at a conciliating smile. She had already noticed this radical change in Lance's behaviour and…_SSLLUURRPP !_

- "ARGH, GIVE ME IT BACK !!!"

please reviews!


	9. part 9

The continuation  _: )_

Like usual, thanks to Scrawler for his reviews and to Sweet like Chocolate (I'm glad you like it J and don't forgot to update your fics too lol) !

A greenish thing, in a panther swimming trunks, had just passed by bounding through theirs fingers, closer following by a sort of blue-fuzzy elf.

- "Oh man !! Kurt ! " released Amara by raising in a jump like the others.

- "Toad has been stealing his image-inducers again !" added Tabitha

-  "GIVE IT BACK TO ME IMMEDIATLY NASTY TOAD !!"

The tourists cried at the view of Nigthcrawler and Toad, bounding, and moved of the way, open-mouthed, like Taryn and her friends who were just coming in this direction.

- "But What's…" made the X-Men who were walking on the bank with Sara and Maria.

They hadn't even the time to look back that Toad was passing in front of them before doing a spectacular leap to escape at a ragging Kurt who had just teleported himself through his fingers. Seeing Nightcrawler's appearance, they had soon understood the litigation's reason.

- "Oh no Toad !! You're going too far !!!" grumbled Jean by stopping Toad in the air with her TK.

- "Hey !!" rose the victim who started to clap his hand and to stamp his feet uselessly, suspended at an half-dozen meters "let me go!!" 

- "Ok" accepted Jean by releasing him from her hold

- "Ahhh !!! Nooo ! Catch me again ! catch me again !" he panicked

But it wasn't in the mutant's intention to leave the toad crash to the ground, this would make disorder. She stopped him in his fall at the last time, turned him and put him on the beach, holding him however with her powers. 

- "Pffiioouuuu" he left escaped

- "haven't you something to give back ?" asked Scott

- "Er…no…" pretended Toad

- "Are you sure ?" grumbled Nightcrawler, his arms folded, his forked tail beating the ground rhythmically like an irritated cat.

- "Don't oblige me to bath you Toad…" insisted Jean by indicating the ocean with a nod.

- "Well, ok, all right !" he surrended before holding to them the sort of watch.

Kurt snatched it from his hand and hastened to replace it on his wrist and set it right again, although the harm had already been done judging by the tourists' horrified glances. _Bah, in all case, they were already running always from us before_, thought the elf before casting a bad-look at Toad, still immobilized by Jean. 

Amara, Tabitha, Kitty and Bobby had just joined them.

- " I've already said to you to keep your tongue in your pocket" noticed Tabitha as the Toad was finally set free.

He took to his heels to rejoin his band and had already covered some meters when she recalled him :

- "Wait Toad ! You've forgotten it !" she said by sending to him a little orange-ball much known by the X-Men " With Tabitha's best regards !" she waved to him.

The Toad had opened his eyes wide at the object's view, but he hadn't the time to receive it in his hands that Jean had already  rooted it in the air. She lifted the explosive some meters above before speaking at Tabitha in a slightly reproachful voice :

-  "No, Boom-Boom ! It's too dangerous, He could have sent it anywhere and hurt someone !"

-  "Oh man, sorry, an old rancour, I've acted without thinking" apologized the young mutant with sincerity as the pyro-technique ball exploded.

The group slowly came back toward their belongings, the tourists glancing at them with more animosity than ever, if this was possible.

- " I understand why Toad spend his time robbing my image inducers, but, I dunno, he only has to ask professor Xavier to make one with a single tuning, I'm sure that he'd agreed even if he isn't one X-Men." Said Kurt

Ororo nodded.

- "Yes, even if Toad pretends the contrary, his acts prove that he's suffering from his appearance: you're right Kurt, I'll ask Charles if he cans help him"

A little further, Bobby, Kitty, Amara and Tabitha were thinking about an other point : 

- "Well, what do we do now ?" asked Kitty

- "I've an idea…" answered Bobby by looking at the beach-volley pitch.

- "You know what Scott had said and…"

But Cyclops, who was following them, cut her:

- "That was before seeing that we were discovered" he declared "The pitch is free, I don't mind if you want to play a party, but…"

- "No overflowing, yes, we already know" said Amara

Scott nodded as they have rejoined their emplacement.

- "Well, we've the authorization of the fearless leader, the pitch, but above all, we need a balloon" noticed Kurt

- "Oh, but uncle Bobby has what we need in his bag !" declared Iceman by taking a volley-ball with pride, whirling it at the extremity of one of his fingers "So, who wants to play ?"

please reviews!


	10. 10

The continuation  _: )_

Like usual, thanks to Scrawler and Aimtbj for their great reviews : )

Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha and Amara presented themselves immediately but it wasn't enough to really make an interesting party.

- "Bryan, Sara, Samantha, Maria ? " asked Iceman

- "Huh ? "

- "A volley-party ?"

- "I'm not in a fit state to" said Jean' sister by passing her hand on her rounded abdomen.

-  indicating her rounded abdomen.

- "That tempts me !" made Bryan, soon imitated by Maria.

Kurt took the census of this little people :

- "Seven players, we'd need to make two teams of five or six…" he noticed in a loud voice "Jean, Ororo, Scott, don't you want to play ?"

- "I rather like to arbitrate, the volley isn't my knack" declared Jean

All of them turned toward Ororo who shook her hands:

- "No, very little for me" she answered "But, our leader will surely set an example, hum ?"

All the heads turned this time toward Scott who raised his eyebrows above his ruby-quartz shades.

- " No problems" he answered before reassuring Jean on her implicit question "Don't worry, there're no reasons that I'll lose my shades"

She smiled and walk with the others toward the pitch.

- "We need two persons in addition" noticed Tabitha

- "We can ask the Bro…"

- "No way!" reacted Kurt "The less we see them, the better we are"

Amara cast a glance toward a group of young adolescents seated no far from here and who didn't seemed to be disgusted or scared by theirs presences.

- "Maybe…" she thought in loud voice with hope before going up towards them.

The others looked her going away. Perplexed, they see her chat with the adolescents and then come back with two of them, a triumphant look on her face.

- "I'd like you to meet Shiri and Sydney who have kindly accepted to join us"

- "Hello" They said in a shy voice

- "Don't worry, we aren't going to eat you" smiled Shadowcat before turning herself toward her friends " So, I'm Kitty, and here is, like, Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Sara, Maria, Bryan, Samantha and their daughter, Mathilde"

- "Don't panic, we won't all play" said Scott in a kindly tone seeing a sort of _How-are-we-going-to-remember-of-all-these-names-? _appeared on the two human's faces. "In any case, thanks for trusting us"

- "You're welcome" said Sydney "You didn't seemed to be as dangerous that the media had let us think, so why not ?"

Samantha, Mathilde, Ororo and Sara sat down some meters from the pitch ─ _prevention is better than cure_─  on a par with the net. Jean, having discussed the rules with Storm for a few minutes, moved forward the group : 

- "Well, this will do. Two teams of five" she said "The best would be that you manage to make them equitable"

- "And for the rules ?" asked Amara ?

- "The same as the ones for a classic volley-match" answered Jean before tackling THE point which Magma was particularly referring to "The powers  are allowed ─ In any case, when we prohibit it, we aren't a lot successful_…_─ with some exceptions"

- "Which ones ?"

- "I was refering to Iceman" answered the telepath "Kurt, you can utilize your teleportations but don't misuse it ; Tabitha, avoid doing again to us the same thing than the last time , we've spend two hours to plug the hole and the grass needed four month to recover…"

- "Yes, it's a volley match Boom-Boom, not a party of explosives balls…" approved Scott by referring to the day where Tabitha, during a match, had swapped the balloons with one of her little dears particularly imposing. It had passed above the net three times over ─ each one wanting to get rid of it the fastest possible ─ before touching down and to cheerfully fill its part.

- "I've always loved to innovate " she said proudly

- "So try to innovate in following the rules for one time" Scott trapped her sarcastically.

She sent a grimace to him but he knew that the young mutant was not at all hurt. Scott turned himself toward the young mutant who seemed to be the most amused by the reflexion and said :

- "That's the same for you Bobby"

- "Hey ! I always follow the rules…well, I try since sometime!"

- "Yes, like, at the speed of a glacier" said Kitty

- " Ah ah, really spiritual" conceded the young mutant

- "Can we come back to our story ?" asked Jean waiting to get back the group attention "So, Bobby and Kurt can use their powers, Tabitha rather not, cause we have only one ball. If we add Amara who is not either allowed to transform the balloon into a volcanic bomb Kitty, who doesn't have a lot of utility with her power in the play and Scott who, off course, can under no circumstances use his…That's makes a total of four humans, six mutants including two who can use theirs powers without danger" she  recapitulated.

Knowing what they have to do, two teams have been rapidly formed by three mutants and two humans: . Maria, Bobby, Bryan, Shiri and Kitty on a side Kurt, Tabitha, Scott, Amara and Sydney on the other.

Between the talents of each one, the opportunity of Nightcrawler's teleportations and Bobby's ice-slopes preventing some balls to be considered officially out of the pitch or even block its at the net, the match was one of the most interesting and the most cautious. 

Off course, Amara could've used her power to melt down Bobby's ice, but this wouldn't have been without risks so, she remained responsible and only turned to her gifts to clean the place and in that way, to prevent it to become an ice rink.

Jean umpired with seriousness and impartiality, replacing sometimes the balloon in the match with her TK when it was sent too far from the pitch. Some tourists more curious or ─_we like to think so_─ less bloody idiot than the others, have even approached to see play two teams constituted of mutants and humans in heterogeneous way. 

In short, exhausted but satisfied, it was with a no-restrained pleasure that all of them jumped into the water after more than a hour of a match which haven't had let a team dominate the other.

please reviews!


	11. part 11

The continuation  _: )_

Like usual, thanks to Scrawler and Aimtbj for their great great reviews : ) : ) : )

The end of the afternoon was approaching and the majority of the holidays makers have went out of the ocean and were taking advantage of the sun for dry them. The members of the group interesting us were gathered on theirs towels too. 

- "When Sara and Jean returns from their little escapade, would you want to go and drink something at _'the Atlantis'_ bar ?" purposed Bryan by indicating the establishment Jean had noticed before "They pass good music at 7 p.m and this would allow us to well end the day"

An enthusiastic hubbub acted as an answer.

- "Storm ?" asked Scott

- "I don't see objection" she answered in a quiet voice.

***

Not far from them, coming in their direction, Jean and her sister were walking slowly, feet in the water. Jean had again wrapped her pareo around her waist as Sara had slipped on her dress letting the rounded shape of her abdomen show. Arm in Arm, they spent more than an hour chatting about their life, theirs past, and the way they were seeing their futures.

- "No, it's true" insisted Jean "you really have good friends, it's a pity that everybody hasn't the same open-mindedness than them; you have had a nice idea purposing to spend a day here.

Her sister gave to her a smile half-reassured, half-guilty:

- "I'd have rather like that the atmosphere be different than the one which you undergo at Bayville"

- "Oh, don't worry about it, we're accustomed to it" Jean reassured her, smiling "And it's really important, for the younger ones among us, that everything went smoothly with these two young girls lately and with your friends ; that's allow them to see that, whatever Magneto said, Mutants and Humans can understand each other"

- "And I hope this will really be the case in the future, because, nothing said that your nephew wouldn't be a mutant too…" said Sara by running her hand on her abdomen

- "Yes, this happens that the factor X, jumps a generation, but nothing assures it"

Sara nodded silently before tackling an other subject:

- "By the way, you haven't talked about it again, but do you still have those headaches consecutives at the lightning evolution of your powers  ?"

The mutant shook her head.

- "No, it's over now, eventually I've learned to control it and henceforth remains only some of professor Xavier's _'mental shields' _in my mind ; but he rather likes to keep them in place longer for security…And I admit that reassures me, because to be overwhelmed by thousand of thoughts, all stronger than the other, is abominable."

- "Yes, thank goodness, the professor is here to help you" approved Sara "And otherwise ? Have you noticed changes ?Are you more powerful ?"

- "Well, we'll say that when I arrived at the institute I needed a lot of concentration to only lift a simple book, and that now I can lift a lot bigger and heavier easily…and even sometimes without notice it…" admitted Jean with a half-smile "It's quite frightening, but I'm working on it and I should soon have done with this."

- "And with Scott ? Everything seems to go smoothly…" said Sara in a interested voice.

Jean's eyes shined in a particular light at the young man evocation's. She smiled widely and declared:

- "If he hadn't been here during my days of coma, I don't know if I'd have pull though. He…him and I are similar, we understand each other in a simple glance and I love him more than my own life" she said "It's crazy, I'm the telepath but a sort of bond have been created between us. We're always in contact what he's feeling, I feel it too…I know that this sounds strange."

- "No, coming from you, nothing surprises me Jean, you're a mutant after all" smiled her sister "And besides, it's staring you in the face that between you two it's serious. No matter how hard someone says that you're too young to know what love is and to look to a long-range relationship, I think that between you two, it'll need a very long time before being over" she declared before adding with a half-smile "…Whatever mum may think…"

Jean laughed lightly at the last remark of her sister :

- "Oh, I believe that what scares her the most it's that, not satisfied to be a mutant, I've fallen in love with another one, and who, moreover, cannot totally hide it because of his shades" declared Jean "But I don't mind what she thinks, I love Scott and it's not all her remarks filled with insinuations which will change anything"

- "Well said sister !" joked Sara as they arrived near of the others.

They saw with astonishment that they have repacked all theirs belongings and have, for the most part of them, slipped again theirs dresses, shorts and shirt. 

- "Have they rang the curfew ?" asked the mother-to-be, amused.

- "No, Bryan and Samantha purpose to have a drink at the bar" answered Ororo "And, in order to be comfortable, it'd be better to return to the cars things which we don't need anymore.

- "Yes, good idea" nodded Jean by getting ready to catch her bag, but Scott prevented her to do it.

- "Wait, Kurt will teleport me, Bobby and Bryan will tend to the parking of the things"

- "Yes, it's a kind of long-load" noticed Nigthcrawler

- "You'll just have to go to the bar and we'll join you as soon as we've finish" resumed Scott

The proposition was accepted and, with an enthusiasm mixed with a touch of apprehension, Bryan got ready to make the ride ~_beach-parking_~ in a fraction of seconds by the device of '_Air-Nightcrawler_'.

- "Will you please straighten up the flaps and attach your belt ; keep your feet and your hands in the vehicle's interior;  the compartments on your…"

- "Kurt…" Scott was getting impatient

- "Ok, off we go !"

_BAMF !_

please reviews!


	12. end

The end

Thanks to all the reviewers : )))))))))))) !

On their side, the girls left for the bar where they had some difficulties to find a table large enough for all of them, but arrangements were done, the manager didn't want to drive back so much clients whether half of them are mutants or not.

Here, ten persons kept on murmuring behind them, but they didn't pay attention anymore. Bobby, Kurt, Bryan and Scott quickly came back─ _by classic way this time_─ and everybody placed their order of fruit-juice and other fresh and thirst-quenching drinks.

Jean was pried by Maria, Bryan and Samantha to relate some family's anecdotes including Sara, which she did with pleasure. Between the jokes of the ones and the enthusiastic conversations of the others, two solid hours passed without anybody realized it and Storm was forced to recall something…

- "Listen young people, I wouldn't want to ruin the atmosphere, but I'd have you know that we must leave in almost one and half hour an…"

- "What ?? Why ??"

- "Some of you hadn't have forgotten the training session with Wolverine tomorrow in the morning ?" asked Scott by raising his eyebrows, an half smile on his lips.

The adolescent's reactions didn't let them wait more…

- "What ??But we're on holiday !!"

- "That's cruelty !! I find this scandalous !!"

- "That's unfair !!"

- " What training-session ??"

- "No ! Not with Wolverine, please!"

- "Argh! This have completely gone out of my mind!"

- "Settle down, settle down" said Storm for bringing back the order "Protestations wouldn't change anything, on the contrary, nothing will please more Logan than that"

Bobby formed three ice claws on his right hand, and, taking Wolverine's accent and tone, said :

- "Listen kids !You and me gonna have a chat !! I'm the one in charge bub ! and I signal to you that this session is programmed since a week !! gggrrrr, and don't give me your puppy-dog eyes half-parted" ended Iceman by pointing Kitty, provoking the laughs of the young mutants.

- "Pretty good imitation" conceded Scott "but don't do it in front of him, I doubt he'd like it…"

- "Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that we gonna…" wanted to recall Kurt, but Tabitha cut him. 

- "Go on! Tomorrow is tomorrow! We still have one solid hour in front of us to let off steam !" she said in a captivating voice by miming a dance movement in the Boom-Boom's manner.

Like to approved her words, the little lively music's which were passing in the bar left suddenly place to something a lot of more motivating for the young generation…

- "Great !! _'you make me sick'_ by Pink ! I worship the rhythm of this song !" Said Kitty by standing up, taking Amara along to wriggle on a dance floor already half full.

Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha and the others have soon joined them and all of them unwind on a hits-compilation like Shakira's and Evanescence's best of, _'Asereje' _by Las ketchups_,_  and a lot of more. 

Then, when the music' style flagged and passed to the slows, most of them pleaded to be suddenly worn out and go back to theirs seats. Little Mathilde having fall asleep in Sara's arms, Bryan and Samantha could go to dance and joined the couple of mutant already on the floor.

Closely embraced, Scott and Jean let themselves soothed by the melody of "_truly madly deeply_" (by Savage Garden) which words seemed to have been wrote for them. Sharing theirs feeling by their bond, exchanging some lover-kisses, they took care to savour each second of these privileged moments.

***

Despite a context which didn't gave rise to relaxation, this day at the beach went more smoothly than they could have imagined. They hadn't escaped the disagreeable remarks from some narrow-minded people, but even having used their powers, the situation hadn't gone out of control.

Around 11 p.m , the heteroclite group broke up on the parking, promising to do it again one day. 

After such a day, the younger mutants who embarked the X-Van resembled more of a humans-wreck…no, a _mutants_-wreck than the nerves-bowl which had arrived to the beach the same morning.

Resuming control of the wheel, Scott couldn't help but smile and remark to Jean and Ororo that the train session with Wolverine of the next morning promised to be difficult…

THE END

**TRULY MADLY DEEPLY**

**Savage Garden**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful_  
_Cos I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty   
That we're surrounded by  
The comfort and protection of  
The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.... _

please reviews!


End file.
